Monster
by fezakyuu
Summary: On a day of black snow, a rogue group of Night Furys head to berk to destroy homes, kill Vikings, steal animals and children. This year, Toothless, a night fury of that group is ordered to capture Hiccup, a five year old boy that he eventually befriends.
1. Chapter 1

Monster

* * *

It was an awfully cold and quiet night; snow fell so effortlessly from the deep abyss that was the sky. A small village literally plastered in white illuminated miles out to sea helping ships find their way home as well as unwelcome visitors. It was also very unlike the Vikings to be this quiet on such a night when they would be celebrating something as ridiculous as a tree's birthday, purely for the sake of drinking and having a crazy night, but not tonight. In fact, each and every Viking rested in wait of an attack from a group of creatures most feared by man.

Guards were posted around every corner of Berk, as well as filling in any shortcuts or secret entrances that either they or the creatures had created so that there would be no surprise attacks. Each year in Berk, it snowed for nine months, and hailed the other three. But this didn't necessarily mean it snowed each and every day for those nine months. Some times it wouldn't even snow for a month but the snow would still be around. There was a particular day each year, when the sky would turn dark and the wind would be almost freezing, the sky would weep massive amounts of light snow that would literally cover the island within a few minutes, this only happened once every year and it was on this night that these monstrous creatures attacked, taking any means of food, whether it be animals or even children, destroying houses and wrecking weaponry, even killing many of the villagers just for their own sake of survival for the next few months as the weather would proceed to grow worse from this day on.

Another thing about this very day was that the snow would always turn black when the creatures approached, breathing their fire as a warning to the humans not to fight back, but they didn't listen or even heed their warning, seeing the black snow was a chance to fight and with the Vikings being so stubborn there was no way they were backing out and so easily letting them take what they want.

As the black snow begun to fall, the sky in the distance begun lighting up with bright blue flames giving every Viking on the island a signal to prepare and get ready for the attack.

Further up the island was the house belonging to the Chief of the tribe, along with his wife and only son. He was stood at the window when he noticed the black snow falling and the other Vikings coming out of their houses in the hundreds, preparing to fight away the annoying creatures.

"Stoick…" His wife, named 'Mina The Brave' had walked up behind him and was looking very concerned, although she too was an excellent fighter she was among the other wives who had to remain behind to look after their children. It meant that if the house was attacked she would be able to fend of any creatures that tried to steal her child as it was a very likely chance. When both Mina and Stoick were little, the creatures had invaded their village on the same night; they were both children around the ages of ten at the time and both at home being cared for by their mothers. When the attack was over, they both discovered that four other children had been taken and that they were now the last remaining children on the island. Since that day, Stoick bore an unimaginable hatred towards them; they destroyed the island on countless occasions, stole precious live stock and killed many of the villagers as well as taking many of the children.

This year, there were seven children on the island, including his son. Stoick's son was still very young as he had only just turned five the other week; he was very innocent and weak and could easily be taken by one of _**them **_if they weren't careful. That's why he placed all his faith in his wife to protect him at all costs and to hope that the creatures would never come this far up to the house. Stoick eventually turned round to gaze upon his wife's troubled face "What's wrong?"

"Please be careful" She simply put, looking away as she could tell he was so eager to get out and fight, his men, brethren and friends were all out there waiting to protect their homes and he still had to deal with his overly-emotional wife.

"Just you wait, I'll be back before you know it" He said in reply and gave her a quick goodbye kiss, the longest one she had ever received and almost seeming like the last.

He left her lost in the moment and was out of the house before she even realized he was gone. She stood at the window and watched as the attack began, the creatures raining down in the fair few but taking out parts of the village in one powerful attack, killing instantly.

The Vikings fought back just as strong, bringing down some of the creatures, but not indefinitely as they were certainly too strong to be held down for long, but they were surely battered, beaten and bruised in several places, even blades pierced their scaly flesh and helped them bleed.

So far, Stoick had counted only five of the creatures, they were so incredibly hard to see at night, their black skin blended perfectly with the dark sky, there was only two occasions when you could see them, which was when they were down on the floor because of the snow, making them a dead big give away, or for a split second when they fly past something they themselves had just destroyed with incredible speed. But even then, it was hard to tell which was which, they could all look alike from down on the ground.

The Vikings did everything to keep them back, throwing allsorts of mean and heavy weaponry at them, making plenty of noises to throw them off their aim. But this didn't affect these type of creatures, they were much different from the rest, they weren't frightened by the weaponry the Vikings held or the loud and insane noises they made as their metal clashed with others.

Following their own plan, two of the creatures secretly split up from the rest of their group as to not notify the humans of where they were heading and flew up towards the top of the hill where the Chief's house rested in peace, still untouched by the Dragons unlike the rest of the village.

They landed just a couple of feet away from the entrance, instantly giving themselves away to Mina who was stood just at the window, watching in worry. She ran away from the window as fast as she could and went towards Hiccup's room. She had very little time and if she was going to keep Hiccup safe then she was going to have to buy time.

"Hiccup!" She shook him awake almost violently and within moments he was up" You need to get out of here! Right now!" She panicked, grabbing his hand and running with him towards the back door "You need to run and don't stop until you're a safe distance away from this village, I'll come and find you as soon as I can, okay?"

"What?" He questioned back but there was no time for Mina to say again, she pushed him out the back door and quickly told him to run once again before closing it quietly. Hiccup didn't argue or try to get back inside, instead he ran down the long path towards the woods at the back of his house, traipsing through the thick and cold snow in very little clothing was extremely hard.

Mina was alerted to a sudden break in, she ran back into the hallway and spotted the two creatures stood side by side and looking around very warily. In the very little time she had left, she ran back into the kitchen and started writing a note to Stoick in case she didn't survive this horrible ordeal. After she was done she slipped the note somewhere safe but somewhere Stoick would notice.

The creatures, known as Dragons by the Vikings were extremely dangerous, with the ability to fly, swim, run at incredible speeds and breathe fire. Each Dragon breed had its own name, relating in some way to either its appearance or personality. These Dragons, the ones that attacked the village each and every year, were the worst of the lot, the dreaded night fury.

They were the strongest, meanest and without fail the best of the Dragons. Unlike the other Dragon's, they also had the incredible ability of understanding human language and even speaking it. There was believed to be only a few night furies left, and the ones that attacked their island were most likely them.

One of them looked over at Mina who was stood in the entrance to the kitchen; she looked at them angrily and fiercely. Indeed she was no mother to be messed around with and if it meant the endangerment of her child then she would not go easy on any opponent. "What do you want you pests? Get out of here before I skin you alive and use your skin as a door mat" She said viciously.

One of the night furies stood forth above the other and smirked in its own little way "Where's the child?" It simply said, ignoring her threat.

"Did you not here me?" She said angrily "I said get out!" She almost screamed.

"Tell me where the child is otherwise I'll end your life" It said again. The other one stood beside it simply remained quiet and somewhat felt sorry for the human.

"I don't have a child, it's just me that lives here along with my husband!"

"That's right, your partnered with the leader of this tribe am I right? Therefore I know I'm correct in saying there is a child amongst you, or at least you helped him escape before we got here…" He said.

Mina looked back at them unsure what to do next, she could attempt to attack them before they discovered where her son had gone but she didn't have any form of weapon on her or even around her and the Dragon's certainly wouldn't let her escape now.

Mina had some idea that the very demanding night fury was most likely the leader of their little coop. He was definitely more confident, fiercer and the scar across one of his eyes suggested he had been in some form of a difficult struggle in the past, one in which he would never forget.

"Toothless" The more up-front night fury spoke to the other quieter one stood a little further behind him, in which he then came forward and listened to what his boss had to say. "Go and find that human child, do whatever means necessary." As Toothless turned around to exit the house, he was stopped when his boss stood on his tail and said "And Toothless, I want him _**alive**_" He said letting go of Toothless's tail.

Toothless gulped and ran straight out the door, once outside he decided to check the back first. Since arriving at the house, his boss smelt the child's presence inside aswell as the mothers, but upon entering the smell became distant and neither of them had seen the child leaving through the front of the house or the sides.

He flew over the roof of the house with such ease and landed around the back in the thick and soft snow. Small but very faint footsteps tracked a path through the snow into the forest, he knew he needed to be quick, at the rate the snow was falling he wouldn't have much time before the tracks would be completely covered.

Before he left he heard a very loud and ear-aching scream echo throughout the house, Toothless ran off into the forest at this chance knowing the rest of the island was going to come flooding up to the house in a matter of moments after hearing that paining scream.

* * *

At the bottom of the island, Stoick was alerted by the scream coming from the top of the hill along with the rest of them. The Night furies suddenly stopped their attack and fell back into the darkness of the sky. Everything fell quiet and cold once again; the snow fell in its natural pure white colour. Stoick ran up towards his house along with a few others following faithfully behind, his eyes begun to weep in worry and fear as he closed in on his home. It wasn't just his wife he needed to worry about but it was his son Hiccup too.

He stopped outside the entrance to his house, which had been completely destroyed; the door was scratched and broken in several places and inside was even worse, things and objects were broken, smashed, torn and destroyed. Blood stained the walls of his house in different and disturbing ways, suggesting an epic and horrible fight taking place in his house but he couldn't see his wife anywhere. He didn't know what to think or do, he felt weak and very torn up, it took him a while before he was able to go and check the rest of the house, at first he believed that Hiccup was still there, safe and sound in bed and that Mina had sacrificed herself to protect him but when he entered Hiccup's room he too was gone, but there no sign of struggle anywhere, nor was there any blood staining his walls.

Stoick almost broke down in front of his Viking brethren but stayed as strong a possible, even though his friends would understand if he did decide to completely let all of his emotions out. "We need to start repairing the village and helping any of the injured" He said, helping get him mind of the events that had come to pass.

"But Stoick-" Gobbler said who had been beside him in the battle all that time, feeling a similar pain to Stoick. Gobbler had been very close with Hiccup, training him and helping him get better with the use of amour and machinery they had around the island.

"No, you can't worry about this for my sake; you all need to help the others and get the village back on track. I'll deal with this" He said sternly.

Gobbler backed down and became reluctant to say anything else, as everyone there with him already felt that way. They all quietly left Stoick to himself as he stood in Hiccup's bedroom, thinking and blaming himself, that he should have been there for his family but with his role as the Chief of their tribe he couldn't leave them either. He certainly wasn't going to blame his wife for what had happened, she appeared to have done her best and the evidence was all over the walls. He finally left Hiccup's room and examined the rest of the house, when he was in the kitchen he found a small note, written in Mina's neat handwriting.

_Stoick…_

_If I don't make it then I suppose this letter will explain everything for me.  
Two Dragons came to the house before whilst you were fighting the rest,  
I helped Hiccup escape out the back and if he has done as I told him to then he should still  
be alive somewhere, please find him and save him for me before the dragons get him._

_Love Mina._

Stoic breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his son was somewhere and still alive, he couldn't believe it, Mina had done so well and he just couldn't thank her enough for acting so bravely and doing the right thing by letting him escape. Instantly he scrunched up the note and placed it somewhere safe, keeping it as a reminder to never give up on finding Hiccup.

* * *

Out in the woods, Hiccup was still running away and hadn't stopped even to rest. This way he was able to keep himself warm and fit even though he still had no idea what he was running from or even where he was going, he was doing this because his mother had told him to.

He looked up momentarily when he noticed something following him in the sky, but as he looked it suddenly disappeared. Just as he turned his head he bumped into something pretty strong and solid and fell backwards into the freezing snow. "Ow!" He moaned, rubbing his chest as he felt a little sore from the collision. Thinking it was nothing more than a tree he remained on the floor for a moment to rest, so when he opened his eyes he heart literally skipped a beat when a massive dragon hovered over him, trapping him between his four legs.

Hiccup had never seen a night fury before, it was one of the Dragons he had yet to come by and he was the only one out of everyone in his village who didn't know about the attacks made by the night furies every year since he was always put to bed long before it went on. So naturally he was scared but not for the reason of this creature being responsible for the many deaths and destruction across his village each year. He was also lied to about all that as well, each morning after the attack he was told that what had happened was that there had been a party and it had gotten a little out of control and like a child, Hiccup believed him.

The Dragon had glorious green eyes that for some reason seemed innocence and caring. The Dragon or night fury as he was called remained staring at him for some time as it continued to snow. Time almost felt like it stopped as they looked at each other, both feeling similar pain and thoughts, almost connecting in certain ways.

There was no doubt about it in Toothless's mind that this was the child of Stoick, but he certainly didn't seem like much of a Viking, Toothless was expecting some kind of a squabble even a fight, maybe even knocking him unconscious just to capture him, but lay beneath him was a child with a weak and thin figure, in a way there wasn't any possibility at all that this child and Stoick were related but it was true none the less.

Toothless suddenly noticed that the child begun shivering and he hadn't realized how cold it actually was until now; he had been lost by how interesting and somewhat cute this child seemed. He removed himself from hovering over the child and waited to see what the child would do next.

Within moments Hiccup was up on his feet, unsure whether to run or see what would happen next. Toothless continued to stare at him with wonder and Hiccup did the same in return. But suddenly, Toothless turned his back on him and started walking away, scheming a little plan to see what he would do. In this coldness, Hiccup wouldn't last much longer unless he had some form of heat provided and Toothless was the only one fully capable of doing that, so he wondered if Hiccup would follow or try and run away again. Even though he knew he had to catch him and return him back to his leader this was like a test for the boy and if it worked it would definitely spark something greater between them.

"Wait!" The boy cried, running to catch up with him "Please don't leave me" He said innocently "It's cold" He added, watching as the dragon stopped and looked back at him. Toothless knew it would work and smiled to himself for a moment before motioning his head for the child to follow him, deeper and deeper into the woods.

* * *

Wow, I'm actually really happy I wrote this… I came up with the idea today whilst I was having a nap and when I woke up I just had to write it.

**Any thoughts? :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, I'm really sorry for the wait guys! But thank you for being patient and taking so much interest in my story and for this I'll reward you all greatly ;)

* * *

As space itself turned white that cold, blistery night; Toothless the dark night fury walked through all kinds of plants deep in the woods, accompanying was the human he had been ordered to find and kidnap for his clan, his leader mainly. For him, Traipsing through the thick snow was like walking through water, it wasn't too difficult for his large paws to deal with. Occasionally, he turned his head, making it seem like he was turning away from the oncoming snow in his face but in fact he was checking up on the small and innocent looking human walking quite far behind him. The snow provided quite a challenge for humans, this being one of them in particular. They found it much harder to walk through it with their weak legs and tiny feet.

Toothless turned his head away and he continued on walking but he could see the human was growing weak and cold, he noticed how pale red his face had turned and how pale any unclothed parts of his body were. He knew it was kind of his fault for letting him get into that predicament because in actuality he was just wandering through the woods, trying to buy time as he knew deep down he couldn't hand this child over to his leader, he'd never see his family again. He too had been in such a similar position as he had been taken away from his own family when he was young and he knew how it felt and how much you have to learn things on your own, it's no easy task. But compared to his superior flying skills his leader was far stronger and much more experienced with life than he was, he couldn't argue about this or even try to stick up for the human.

Toothless sighed and stopped suddenly, turning his head around and watching as the human walked towards him with such great difficulty. However as he reached Toothless's side he walked on and straight past him, like he had barley acknowledged his presence. Toothless didn't try and do anything to make him see otherwise and instead walked behind him, he wasn't sure how much time humans needed with these situation where they went all quiet and depressing. However, Toothless felt a great desire to talk with him, to help him feel better and not so scared of them, he wanted to help the human, to try and save him. He hated everything the other night furies did to humans and how they treated other dragons, it was like they were the top of the food chain, nothing tried to eat or kill them except for the humans but even then they still found it difficult to hunt night furies.

Toothless caught up with the child and walked beside him, keeping him company whilst they walked aimlessly through the woods that evening. Hours passed by and the weather turned worse, the child shivered and snivelled. Snow fell onto them from the tree tops and the wind picked up blowing more of the white powder into their face. Toothless knew he could make it, his warm and thick scales kept him warm and cosy but he knew the child was feeling every bit of this coldness.

"Are you okay?" Toothless finally asked, in a warm and softening voice, almost childish and friendly. Hiccup jumped away from him though after he had heard him speak, he didn't realize the dragons could talk and speak his language, he even almost wet himself with fear. But what did he have to fear now? The dragon hadn't harmed him so far, he hadn't even tried to speak to him up until now.

"U-um… I'm… I'm fine" He said shakily, he clutched his elbows together and tried to keep warm.

"You don't look it" Toothless replied worriedly.

"I was forced to run away from home and I don't even know why and now I have no idea where I am or even where I'm going"

Toothless shied away after that and felt even more so horrible, he hadn't even revealed that he had technically been kidnapped by the dragon he was beginning to trust. Toothless hadn't even needed to tell him that, Hiccup wanted to stay with him because at least then he'd have a better change at survival. Toothless still was unsure though about what to do with him; he could hand him over or take him home. He could lie and say he was ambushed by a very large posse of humans and they managed to get the child back? But then again the other furies knew Toothless had a weak spot for other living creatures, forget about killing a human he'd never even harm a fly. They'd know instantly that he'd made it up.

On top of that he didn't even want to begin imagining what would happen to the poor child once they reached their lair. He skin would be torn away from his very bones and even they would be used as play toys. Nothing would be spared or left over, his organs, eyes and even teeth would be eaten.

While lost his in thoughts a sudden thump in the snow behind him alerted his attention and he quickly jolted his head around. He noticed the small outline of a child's body in the snow and when he had ran back to see what was up, he knew something was incredibly wrong as the child was face down in the snow and seemingly unconscious.

With time possibly running out for him, he grabbed the back of the boys shirt with his teeth and quickly tried to come up with ideas to get him somewhere dry and safe for the night. He couldn't fly in this weather and putting him on his back might cause him to fall off, all he can do is drag him through the snow but that way he'll just get even colder and wetter from the snow beneath him. He quickly decided to fling him over onto his back and hope that he wouldn't fall off as he ran through the forest, heading towards his unique and secret hideaway that he had created when he was a cub.

He felt the body on his back rock from left to right constantly as he continually jumped, fell and even skidded across the terrain on his way through the forest. But lucky for them they were close to his hideout in the first place and he was even considering taking him there just for the night before he passed out.

He eventually reached the hideout and wasted no time getting inside and snuggling up against the back wall. He slowly pulled the child off his back and he lay down against the wall, he placed the child within his arms and then covered his entire body with his wings, keeping him warm and safe.

With that out of the way, Toothless lay awake for another hour or so, watching the snow outside fall and almost cover the entrance to the cave. He occasionally checked the child beneath his wing, his heart was still beating and he could see his breath apparent in the air.

Happy and comfortable with the way things were he fell asleep and let his warmth keep the small figure resting within his paws alive.

***

The next morning, it had finally stopped snowing. The snow glistened and sparkled under the light of the sun that early, fresh and peaceful morning. But the fresh and untainted canvas of snow was ruined by large paw prints treading through the thick snow, their black and deathly figures haunting the rest of the woods and scaring away even the bravest of creatures.

Three night furies wandered and tracked through the woods that morning, disturbing the peace of the atmosphere and worrying other animals as they watched the dragons sniff and scout out something.

"Damn it, where the hell is that lousy excuse of a night fury?" One of them screamed, undoubtedly the leader who was extremely agitated and appeared very violent towards the others as he glared at the night fury to the right of him, sniffing the ground crazily whilst the other took off into the sky and did a search from above. "He better have that child" He whispered angrily to himself, heading onwards behind the night fury which was tracking a scent.

"Boss, I think I've got something. It's faint but I think I can follow it" The night fury added after a couple of minutes.

The leader looked on with glory filled in his eyes, he was very pleased and seemingly excited but evil taunted his face. The two night furies ran on through the snow, one of them tracked the scent exactly and still followed his nose even when he felt most uncertain about which way to head next.

It eventually brought them up to a hill covered entirely in snow. The leader looked at it with disbelieving eyes and then looked at the night fury stood next to him; he knew he would be unable to control himself for much longer if this situation got worse… "What the hell is this? Have you led me on a wild goose chase?" He growled.

"No! I haven't Boss. Believe me, this is where the trail ends. Can you not smell it? It's so strong and apparent;" He paused and sniffed at the air once again… "I can also smell a human with him too. They must be buried underneath this snow" He argued back but sounded innocent whilst doing so, he really didn't want to get on bad side of his leader, he may have had the best nose out of the clan but the leader was the strongest and the most confident, who could top that?

"You better not be lying Tatsu, otherwise…" The leader's eyes narrowed and he glared ruthlessly at the other night fury who then trembled with fear and worry.

But none the less the night fury nodded and said "Trust me, this is it Boss" The leader then looked back at the pile and begun removing bits of the snow with his paw, eventually he created a hole within the snow and he realized that it led somewhere. "Go and find Gaia and bring him back here. You best be quick about it as well" He ordered. With that the fury stood next to him was off in an instant and took off vertically into the sky.

The leader dug at the snow for a couple of minutes until it all collapsed onto him like a miniature avalanche. He stepped back afterwards and let the snow settle beneath his feet. His eyes were not ready for the portrait in front of him. Sleeping peacefully was Toothless and wrapped within his wings was Hiccup; however the leader did not realize this and assumed that Toothless was slacking off from his original job or had just given up.

"Toothless!" He screamed and growled, taking an unnecessary stance of attack just in case he needed to scold his follower. Toothless awoke with an abrupt start, standing up and allowing Hiccup to just slip out of is grasp and slam on the cold, hard floor. The force of the slam caused him to startle awake as well, seeming much better than the night before and much warmer. "What the hell is going on?" His boss said, staring angrily at both Toothless and the human.

"Wait! I can explain" Toothless said, stepping in front of Hiccup and holding a protective stance over him, which was a very wrong move on his part as this angered his leader much further.

"Explain what? That you were hogging that human in this cave? Why was he wrapped up inside your wings like that?"

"Well I thought he was going to die! I thought you didn't want that… yet anyway. I couldn't get him back last night either because of the storm, no dragon can fly in any snow storm that horrific, even you can't. I was going to bring him to the hideout after the storm cleared. You can trust me, I mean I'm not that childish or absent-minded."

"Toothless?" Hiccup said, thinking that was probably the dragons name since he had heard it be pronounced before and the dragon had awoken to it as well. "Wu-what are you talking about?" The human whispered innocently, looking up at the night fury stood before him. He really had no clue what was going on and he felt scared and worried for what may happen to him now. Toothless looked back and stared at him with sympathy and sadness; he then turned away and looked up at his boss with his head lowered in shame.

"Sorry Boss. Here, you can take him now" Toothless stepped out of the cave and stood beside his leader, his head still hung down, he couldn't bare to look the child in the eyes, they were too innocent and certainly frightened and Toothless really didn't want to turn against his Boss's wishes.

The leader grinned and stepped into the cave, he picked Hiccup up with his teeth clutching on the back of his shirt as he carried him out into the snow. Hiccup struggled and kicked. Suddenly, Tatsu and Gaia, the other night furies landed on the soft snow next to Toothless and stared at the human before him. Of course, they were up to congratulating Toothless for successfully capturing the human but the boss saw otherwise and wasn't really bothered that Toothless had spent all night doing his best to keep this, in his eyes disgraceful creature alive just for him to kill in the end anyway.

With that, Gaia and Tatsu re-took off into the sky and acted as guards as they made their way over to their lair, they never knew who could have been watching them and they didn't want to take any chances. Their boss then took off with Toothless following behind.

Along the way Hiccup struggled and screamed, he felt so air-headed from being so high above the ground. He never realized how high dragons flew and he certainly didn't realize that night furies flew incredibly fast.

With Toothless flying behind, acting as another guard it gave him time to think and be alone. He really wasn't sure if he had made the right decision, but when faced head on by his boss like that the easiest thing to do is weasel out of things and let him be the one in control. Of course he really didn't want to give the human away to his Boss; he reminded himself that he would figure out a way to keep him alive long enough to get him back to his home, back in the safety of his parent's arms.

At their incredible speed it wasn't long before they reached a dormant volcanic mountain. They flew around its cone and then flew downwards into a cave nestled deeply within the walls of the volcano. Inside, many other night furies watched as they landed upon the ground and as their boss dropped the human to the floor. He walked over him and stood facing him. "You should feel privileged; you're the_** only**_ human to ever see the night fury hideout. We may seem like a dying species but in fact we are a largely over-populated one. You just don't know where to find us is all" He directed his attention away from the scowling human and then faced the others in the cave. "Now, does anyone present have any worthy ideas about what we should do with this human?" He addressed every fury in the cave.

Toothless creped up behind his boss and whispered into his ear "I thought you already had a plan Boss?" He questioned. Toothless stood back from his boss and gazed at him with inquisitiveness.

"I think we can really have some fun with this child. Killing him seems like the best revenge, but torturing him sounds better" He smirked.

The audience of night furies became noisy as they chattered amongst themselves. Some shouted "Kill him and eat his flesh!" others shouted "Let him join us!"

When Toothless had caught wind of that idea, he really went into great thought about it. If this human joined them, learned their ways then maybe he'd really help them. He'd be able to steal more things for them, not that he was interested in stealing but the other furies would be grateful, he'd really fit in and maybe eventually he'd forget about his village and remain with them until he met his end.

"Boss?" Toothless questioned again. "I have a terrific idea that will _**really**_ benefit us, will you hear me out?" He asked. His Boss seemed pleased and thrilled at his sudden show of interest but he couldn't hear a damn thing with the other furies screaming their ideas out.

_**"SHUT UP!" **_The Boss screamed out "Get on with what you must do, I will hear no more ideas for now" With that the furies dispersed except for Tatsu, Gaia, Toothless and their Boss. When the cave was almost completely empty and they had moved good enough away from the small human, Toothless begun expressing his idea.

"Most of the other furies had a good idea, if we let this human join us we can use him to our advantage. Imagine what we can use him for. He can steal more goods for us, he can be our spy, find out what villages are plotting against us and even destroy them from the inside. We'll be invincible, unstoppable and I think this covers the torturing part of your idea Boss. He won't like anything he has to do and neither will his own family. We'll be getting revenge for the way the humans used our kind as experiments, the way they kept us locked up and made us fight against the humans for training. I think this is the best thing we can use him for" He explained. "And who knows… maybe in time he'll really be one of us and he'll hate the humans as much as we do…"

The furies looked at each other; Toothless stared at them and tried to determine their thoughts on his idea. On his part he knew it was a brilliant idea and this way he'd be able to figure out a way to get the human home and plus he wouldn't be killed and eaten by the other furies.

"It's certainly an excellent idea… maybe we should give it a try, I mean who knows what we can achieve?" Tatsu added.

"I don't think I'll have a problem being around a human and even so, just because he's living with us doesn't mean we have to treat him like he's one of our own." Gaia then added.

Their leader nodded as he accepted the ideas as brilliant "Alright Toothless, we'll try it your way. But I'm leaving you in charge of the brat, so don't let him out of your sight or let him escape."

"Yes Boss" Toothless smirked with happiness. Tatsu and Gaia took off into the cave and disappeared within moments as they headed down one of the tunnels in the cave. Their Boss took one last look at the human behind Toothless and smirked at him "We take off to Berk's brother village tonight. You better have him ready by then. I'll brief you later" As he walked away from Toothless he abruptly turned to face him "And Toothless… you better not be messing me around with this idea. If you are, I'll kill him…. And you." With that he took off as well and headed down one of the tunnels. Toothless sighed and turned around to face the human who seemed a little confused.

"I just saved your life, little one" Toothless said with a smile, heading over to the human still sat on the cold, rocky floor.

"Saved my life? You betrayed me last night I thought you were trying to help me get home or something like that" Hiccup screamed in reply.

"No I am, don't you get it? The others wanted to kill you and eat you. If I wanted to do that don't you think I would have done it by now? Besides, I'm going to try and get you home this way… I may be working on that idea for a while but please just go with what the others and I need you to do" Toothless said, almost begging in a way.

The human looked away from a few moments and then turned back, seeming like he had no choice in the matter "Can you really get me back home?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, but you just have to work with us for a while, you may outrun your course and the others may just become bored of you, at that point I should be allowed to return you" Toothless explained. "So, will you do it? I promise I'll protect you from whatever may come in your way. I'll make sure you get enough to eat and that you also have plenty of time to rest"

"Okay Toothless!" Hiccup replied unexpectedly "I'll do it!" With that Toothless bounced around the human excitedly, for the first time since he was taken away from his own home he felt happy and comforted. "By the way… my names Hiccup."

"Well… you already know my name by the looks of it. Come on, I'll show you to my cave in this place. It may involve some flying though…"

* * *

So…. What do you think? I have a feeling this chapter may have broken away from my original idea… :/ Maybe I can get back onto it though. **Enjoy the rest of your xmas as well and have a fab new year guys! :D**


End file.
